


Blue and Red Make Purple

by WriterzBlock



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterzBlock/pseuds/WriterzBlock
Summary: In a world where you can only see the same color as your soulmate's eyes, Gen searches for his crimson-eyed love. Meanwhile, Senku couldn't care less about his blue-eyed soulmate (okay, maybe he cares a little). But as everyone knows, if your soulmate dies you can't see color at all.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 10
Kudos: 427





	Blue and Red Make Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there's a few different eye colors for both Gen and Tsukasa, depending on how and where you look. I'm going off the anime eye colors, so Gen has (barely) blue eyes and Tsukasa has red eyes. Thank god Senku's eyes are bright, clear, and incontestable.

Gen Asagiri had always looked forward to the day when he would meet his soulmate. Even when he was little, he knew that his soulmate marking was unique. Everyone who had a soulmate was born colorblind, except for the color of their soulmate’s eyes. Only when the two soulmates locked eyes would they be able to see all colors. Most people saw brown, blue, green, or even nothing at all if their soulmate’s eyes were black or gray, but Gen could always see the color red.

He would daydream about his naturally red-eyed beauty all the time when he started to grow older, wondering what she looked like. He would scan his audiences, looking into the eyes of every woman he could, but was always greeted with disappointment after staying nearly colorblind. As he grew older and learned some new things about himself and his sexuality, he started looking at the men in the crowd too. But he was greeted with the same disappointment every time.

“How many people could possibly have red eyes??” Gen complained to his manager after one of his performances.

“Not many, of course,” she said nonchalantly, drinking from her bottled water. She was used to Gen’s complaints about his soulmate’s unusual eye color, as well as his anxieties about it. “Maybe they don’t like magic?” Gen gasped dramatically as if she had wounded him.

“If they don’t like magic, they can’t possibly be my soulmate, Hinata!” he shrieked. His manager simply rolled her eyes at his usual drama queen act.

“Perhaps you’re not destined to meet until you’re adults,” she suggested. Gen groaned and threw himself onto lounge chair.

“I can’t possibly wait that long! I want to meet my red-eyed beauty already!” Hinata softened slightly at his plight and laid her hand on his shoulder.

“How about you watch some TV, take your mind off the matter,” she suggested.

“My mind will never be off this until I can see all the colors of the rainbow!” Gen grumbled, but he flipped on the TV anyway. He barely paid attention to the screen as he scribbled on a piece of paper that was supposed to be his chemistry homework. Even though he was a famous magician and psychologist already, he still sought the prestige that came with the actual title of ‘Doctor’. Hinata tapped away on her laptop, answering Gen’s fan mail, setting up meet-and-greets and other performances, and taking care of the technical work that Gen hated to deal with. Gen’s eyes flicked up towards the screen to see a boxing match. One man wore gray (or it could’ve been any other color, not like Gen would know) and the other wore red to match his red boxing gloves and red eyes. Gen opened his textbook and flipped through it, looking for the right formu-

Wait, red eyes?

Gen’s head snapped back up to the screen. In the short amount of time that he had looked down, the red-eyed man had downed his opponent. The TV’s quiet volume was suddenly very loud to Gen as he heard the man’s name.

“And the winner is Tsukasa Shishiou, The Strongest Primate High Schooler!!” The announcer yelled excitedly. Gen grabbed at his manager’s arm and shook her, thoroughly distracting her from her laptop.

“Hinata! Hinata!!” he shrieked in delight. Hinata, less excited, simply pulled her arm from Gen’s grasp.

“Gen. Gen,” she responded, deadpan.

“Look! That man, Tsukasa, he has red eyes!” Hinata’s interest was thoroughly piqued and she, too, turned to the screen.

“Indeed he does,” she said calmly, though her client’s excitement was contagious. She smiled and pulled up a new tab on her laptop. “I’m guessing you’d like to perform a show with him?”

“Duh! Of course I do! That’s the only way to know if he really is my soulmate! You know that we have to see each other in person to find out!” Hinata paused in her typing, sensing an anxiousness in Gen’s words.

“You don’t seem convinced,” she remarked. Gen’s voice flipped like a switch and she instantly recognized him using his disguised voice with her.

“He can’t possibly be the only human with red eyes. But, he’s the first I’ve ever known so hop to it!” Hinata did as she was told, and emailed Tsukasa’s manager with the proposal.

It took a bit for them to respond, but both managers agreed that the performance would be a boost in fame for both parties. Gen excitedly prepared for the event, choosing his tricks and outfit carefully. In the end, he chose a purple suit (or what he knew as purple).

“Why is purple your favorite color? Why not red, a color you can actually see?” Hinata had asked him once. Gen simply smiled and responded, “Purple is a mix of red and blue. My soulmate can see blue, I can see red, so purple is like our color!” Gen could think of no better color to wear when meeting his potential soulmate.

\-------------------

Finally the day came, and Gen was nervously checking his failsafes and counting his cards in his dressing room. He heard a knock, then Hinata’s voice telling him it was time to come out and meet his guest star. Gen breathed in deeply, then his training kicked in. His nervous tremors ceased, his twitching fingers stilled, and he became the image of confidence. He walked out on the stage to the applause of his audience. Out of habit, he scanned the crowd as he gave his opening speech, and as usual his vision remained mostly gray.

“Now, please welcome my guest, Tsukasa Shishiou, or better known as The Strongest Primate High Schooler!” The audience roared and Gen heard heavy footsteps on the stage. He tensed slightly as he turned to face the mountain of muscles he’d only seen on TV. He gazed into his intense, red eyes, and felt his heart drop.

While Tsukasa’s eyes were certainly red, everything else remained gray. His long hair was gray, his skin was gray, and Gen’s own suit was still an infuriating shade of gray. Gen wanted to storm off the stage and cry, or maybe scream, but he refused to let his image become tarnished in such an embarrassing fashion. So he simply doubled up on the charm, ignored his aching chest, and performed the show. Tsukasa, for what it was worth, was surprisingly intelligent for being such a muscular man, and he nearly threw Gen off several times during the performance. As Gen performed his tricks, the aching in his chest was partially replaced with relief. As strong and hot as Tsukasa was, Gen could sense an intimidating rage underneath his calm facade. Gen was glad when the performance ended. As Tsukasa followed Gen offstage, Gen’s curiosity got the better of him. But of course, he had to be tricky about it.

“I think that performance went well! Good job!” he said, holding his hand out. Tsukasa grasped his hand and shook it.

“Yes, it was… something. Even being up there myself, I couldn’t tell what you were going to do next.” Gen slipped his hand out of Tsukasa’s and turned away from him.

“I just really wish I could’ve seen all of my lovely audience member’s reactions! These shades of gray really disguise them,” he bemoaned, waiting for Tsukasa’s response.

“I can understand how that would be frustrating,” he said, catching Gen off-guard. Retaining his composure, he turned back to the hulking man and cocked his head in confusion to look more innocent and childlike.

“You can understand? Does that mean the great Tsukasa Shishiou has found his soulmate?” Tsukasa scowled and Gen nearly wavered, but instead pouted his lip slightly. The more childish he looked, the less likely people were to get aggressive with him, and Tsukasa was one person Gen did NOT want to get aggressive.

“I don’t believe in such things,” Tsukasa said simply. “I’ve always been able to see in color, and I’m glad for it. I don’t need a soulmate.” Gen was suddenly very glad that he hadn’t revealed the fact that he could see red.

“Ah, well, you wouldn’t be the only one, of course!” Gen said, straightening up and smiling. He needed to escape the conversation without angering Tsukasa. “Now I’m sure your manager is missing you, I know mine is! I’ll see you later!” _Or never again, preferably,_ Gen thought as he skipped away. The second his dressing room door closed behind him, he dropped his facade and screamed into a pillow.

“You know you’ll meet your soulmate eventually, right?” Hinata said later that day, after Gen’s outburst.

“I know that, but it’d better happen soon! I don’t want to be alone for a thousand years!” Gen was being overdramatic, he always was, but he had no way of knowing the truth that his words held.

***********

Senku Ishigami had never liked the idea of soulmates. Sure, it was convenient knowing who was your best match, but what if fate got something wrong? What if you hated your soulmate? These were questions that he tried to answer, but most of the people around him still saw in grayscale, and his two soulmate friends Taiju and Yuzuriha weren’t people he wanted to pester with such concerns. What he hated most was the fact that he couldn’t see any color except blue, which made certain experiments difficult. Sure, he could tell the difference between any blue chemicals, but any other chemical would have to be labelled carefully. He especially hated it when he was working with chemicals that couldn’t be differentiated with scent or viscosity.

These were the reasons, however unconventional, that Senku wanted to find his soulmate. He had no interest in love, especially not sex, but he desperately wanted to see what his friends saw. Blue was a nice color, and Taiju and Yuzuriha did their best to describe the different colors that they could see, but he wouldn’t be happy until he could see the colors for himself.

Sometimes he wondered if his soulmate felt the same way, interested only in the colors that remained out of their reach and not Senku himself. He knew that his eyes were red, a way more rare color than blue, and he figured that he would be better off letting his soulmate find him. After all, there were billions of people with blue eyes, but a very small percentage of the world’s population had red eyes.

One afternoon, while turning bottle caps into gasoline, a simple procedure really, Senku was interrupted by Taiju.

“We’re going to go find your soulmate today!” he declared. Yuzuriha nodded behind him.

“What are you talking about, you big oaf?” Senku responded, without looking up.

“You know what I’m talking about!” Taiju yelled excitedly, “We’re going to go into town and you’re going to look into the eyes of every blue eyed person we see!”

“That sounds like an awful idea,” Senku grumbled. He scowled at an unlabelled container and held it up to Yuzuriha. “What color is this?”

“Yellow,” she responded, and Senku labelled it accordingly. “But I agree with Taiju! We should go out, and even if we don’t find your soulmate it’ll be fun!”

Senku sighed. “Do you two even know how many people have blue eyes? The chance that we’d happen upon this person randomly is ten billion to one.”

“But it’s your soulmate! You’re destined to meet in your lifetime!” Taiju yelled. The other people in the room glared at Taiju’s unwarranted volume, but he didn’t notice.

“There are some people whose soulmates die before they ever meet,” Senku said casually, putting the finished gasoline into a flask. “Not to mention the fact that we could be destined to meet when we’re both 80.” Taiju was undeterred and he put his hands on Senku’s shoulders.

“We’re going to go out tonight! You, me, and Yuzuriha!” Senku grumbled again, but said nothing. Taiju grinned, knowing that his friend’s lack of words meant that he had finally worn Senku down enough to agree.

“We’ll meet you by the tree where me and Yuzuriha met, okay?” he asked hopefully. Senku wormed his way out of Taiju’s grip and grabbed an energy drink from his backpack.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Just quit making a big deal out of this whole soulmate thing.” Taiju smiled wide, hugged his friend, and ran outside with his soulmate. Senku acted annoyed, but smiled when the two had finally left. Even though they were soulmates and grossly in love with each other, Senku never felt left out of their little trio. As he sipped his drink, he was reminded about how grateful he was for them.

Something caught his eye outside, and he whipped towards the window. A light was shining in the distance, and it was becoming brighter. No, Senku realized, it was becoming closer. The light was eerie, a color barely distinguishable from the other shades of gray that surrounded it, but it was clearly there and growing. Senku was expecting to hear screams, his phone blowing up with messages, anything, but instead the world was becoming silent. Then, when the light reached him, Senku felt himself become stiff and rigid. Petrified. Immediately, he began to count the seconds as he was reminded of an old adage.

This is how the world ends, this is how the world ends.

Not with a bang, but a whisper.

***********

Gen didn’t know how long it had been since he’d turned to stone, he just knew that it was long enough for him to slip into unconsciousness. He couldn’t close his eyes, couldn’t move, hell he could barely think. He just knew that he preferred his dreams to the cold reality that awaited him when he woke up. In his sleep, he dreamt of red roses and sunsets. He dreamt of strawberries, cherries, and delicious bacon. But most of all, he dreamt of those red eyes that he desired so much. Then he would wake up, and a little more of his surroundings would be destroyed, and he was left to worry about his soulmate who he hadn’t gotten to meet before the world froze.

The world was gray to Gen. His dreams, however, were filled with red. And with every red dream that he visited, he knew that his soulmate was safe. Frozen, just like him, but safe. He wondered if they dreamt of blue, if purple was their favorite color like him. He wondered about a lot of things, he definitely had the time for it, but he knew that he wouldn’t have to wonder about their beautiful red eyes. Every time he woke up, he desperately wanted to see those gorgeous red eyes staring at him from above, but he only ever saw gray.

Gray, he thought, What an ugly color. No, more like depressing. I hate gray.

Years passed. Hundreds, maybe thousands, Gen couldn’t tell. He just knew that the roof of his beloved stage had collapsed long ago, that trees and plants had replaced the city that he knew so well. Sometimes, when he was lucky, he would wake up and see a red fruit or flower in his field of vision. He loved days like that. His dreams were great, but nothing compared to seeing red in real life.

Then, during one of his red dreams he sat there caressing the petals of a rose, playing ‘Loves me, or loves me not’. He plucked the last petal, and cried out “They love me!” just as the flowers turned gray around him. He looked around, realizing that he was trapped by shades of gray, and he screamed.

The red was gone, the color was gone.

His soulmate was dead. Somehow, some way, the cruel world turned even crueler and stole away Gen’s hope of ever seeing purple.

***********

The first thing Senku noticed when he woke up after his death was Taiju’s teary, snotty face way too close to his. After Taiju nearly hugged Senku BACK to death and Yuzuriha had helped remove him, Senku noticed something else. The world was very… gray. He looked up at the sky, something that he could consistently look at to be reminded of the color that existed in the world, and his eyes widened in terror.

“Senku?? Is something wrong?? Is it your neck??” Taiju asked fearfully. Yuzuriha immediately took matters into her own hands and tied Senku to a stick to keep his head straight. He let her without saying anything. He felt numb.

“The sky…” he muttered. Taiju looked up, confused.

“The storm is gone! It’s stopped raining!” he said, putting his hands on his hips and smiling proudly at the observation. His smile dropped when he saw his best friend’s face.

“...Then why is it still gray?” Senku asked quietly. Yuzuriha gasped in shock and immediately pulled him into a hug. Taiju was still confused, but followed his soulmate’s lead and turned it into a group hug.

“I’m so sorry, Senku…!” Yuzuriha sobbed. Senku could feel his throat burning and pushed down his own desire to cry. Instead, he pulled out of his friends’ hug, determined to remain strong for them. He forced himself to smile, as if everything were normal.

“Come on guys, you know that I never really gave a damn about that whole soulmate thing. Sure, it’ll be ten billion percent more difficult to identify ores and other things without being able to see blue, but there’s no point mourning someone we don’t even know.” Yuzuriha looked at him sadly, clearly seeing right through him, but Taiju didn’t notice.

“I guess you never did want to talk about any of that mushy stuff,” he said. Senku nodded as Yuzuriha remained silent.

“Listen, I’m going to go find one of those smoke signals and maybe get some help to fight Tsukasa. But I need you two to stay here, I have a job for you.”

After Taiju protested against Senku’s plan, with some surprisingly valid points, Senku reassured him and Yuzuriha that he would be safer away from Tsukasa and needed some spies. He managed to convince both of them to go along with Tsukasa, gave them Yuzuriha a special job, and then left. After a tearful goodbye from Taiju, Senku finally got far enough away that his friends couldn’t see or hear him. He then looked up at the gray, depressing sky, and cried for the first time since his petrification. He knew it was illogical, of course he knew, but he still mourned the person he never got the chance to meet.

***********

Gen was dreaming again, desperately trying to make the red return, trying against all odds to convince himself that his soulmate wasn’t dead, when he heard a cracking noise. Suddenly, he was yanked from his dream and greeted with the bright light of the real world. He instinctively raised an arm to cover his eyes, then nearly wept for joy when he realized that he could move his arm. As the bright light faded and he could see normally, he saw a pair of gray eyes looking at him. An awfully familiar pair of eyes.

“Asagiri Gen,” the man said, “I know this may come as a shock to you, but you’ve been petrified for 3,700 years.” Gen sat up and looked at him, then had to stop himself from screaming. Those eyes were familiar, but without his ability to see red Gen hadn’t recognized him.

“Tsukasa??” Gen asked. Tsukasa nodded, then threw some clothing at him. Gen quickly covered himself upon realizing that he was naked.

“You can adjust those later, once you’re fully awake and aware of your surroundings.” He started to walk away when Gen called out.

“Hey, what color are these?” Gen asked.

“Brown. If you want another color, talk to one of the revived seamstresses.” Gen thought about it, and even though his heart ached at the question, he still asked it.

“Do you think they can make it purple?”

\-------------------

After Gen received his new clothing that was hopefully purple, Tsukasa almost immediately put him to work. Physical labor was not Gen’s forte, but Tsukasa knew that. He had Gen get to know the other people he had revived, to learn more about them. Even though there was already a surprising amount of people, Gen acted as if he were their best friend. The others were slow to trust him, but Gen knew his psychology tricks and he put them to use. However, there was one topic that always shut down a conversation with him.

What color do you see? An innocent enough question, one that his ‘friends’ were all too happy to answer, but Gen could never stay for long after the topic of soulmates came up. Tsukasa noticed the mentalist’s mood whenever soulmates came up, and he decided to give Gen a new mission. One that would get him far away from the conversations of lonely people.

“Gen, I’m sending you on a mission,” he said one morning. Gen blinked, confused.

“Aren’t I already on a mission?” he asked innocently.

“This one is much more important. There is a dangerous man, his name is Senku, and he wants to revive everyone. Including the corrupt adults of the world.”

_Well that sounds like a noble goal to me. More noble than smashing up statues anyway,_ Gen thought. But instead of voicing his concerns, he put his hands on his hips and acted angrily.

“That sounds awful! Who would want to revive those types of people?” Gen made sure to put as much snark in the words as possible. Tsukasa nodded.

“I killed him, I’m sure of it,” he stated simply, as if he were talking about one of his boxing matches. The casualness of his tone made Gen’s blood run cold. He made sure not to let it show, not in front of such a dangerous man.

“Oh, so what do you want me to do?” Gen asked.

“Find him. Make sure he’s really dead.” Gen looked up at him, not having to fake his confusion this time.

“But you just said that you were sure you had killed him.” Tsukasa’s eyes hardened.

“I did. But he’s a clever man. I’m sure that if there was a way to survive the blow, he would’ve found it. I need you to find proof of his death, so that I can feel at ease.” Gen bowed, masking his fear. This man, Senku, scared someone as strong as Tsukasa. So much so that Tsukasa still felt uneasy, even after supposedly killing him. Gen wondered if he could convince such a powerful man to come to his side, but betraying Tsukasa was almost as good as a death sentence in the stone world.

“Of course. If there’s proof, I’ll find it and bring it to you,” Gen said, cheerfully. Tsukasa nodded, giving Gen a description of his target, then releasing him to go perform the orders. Gen walked to the outskirts of the forest, then as soon as he was out of sight he began running to get as far away from Tsukasa as possible.

Gen didn’t know how long he had run for, but he eventually stopped to rest near a shady spot. As he caught his breath, he spotted something familiar. A small, gray flower that Gen had mostly seen in his dreams. The last time he’d seen it, it was red. Tears blurred Gen’s vision, from anger or sadness, he didn’t know. He raised his foot to crush the painful reminder, but stopped himself. Gen didn’t know why, but he left the small flower alone and resumed his journey with a weight on his heart.

As Gen walked farther along, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. One that didn’t belong to any plant that he’d known. No, it belonged to something cooking, but it didn’t smell like the meat that he’d eaten at Tsukasa’s camp. It smelled exactly like ramen, a dish Gen hadn’t enjoyed since the light took everything from him. Gen’s mouth watered at the possibility, and he somewhat recklessly followed the scent. As he neared the edge of the forest, he heard the unmistakable sound of people laughing. Gen quickly searched for higher ground and perched himself atop a large rock, far enough away that he wouldn’t catch unwanted attention.

There, he saw a whole group, no, a whole village of people. People wearing different clothing than Tsukasa’s army. There were elderly people, children, and every age in between. By making simple observations, Gen knew that these village people were not revived statues. None of them had cracks on their bodies anywhere, and their tastes were absolutely primitive. But the thing that stood out most to Gen was the ramen cart in the middle of them all. It was a great copy of the modern day cart, one that could’ve only been created by a modern mind. Then, Gen saw the person responsible.

The man was turned away from him, but Gen didn’t need to see his face or color to know that he was different. Gen could simply see the difference in clothing, shoes, and hair. Hair that stood straight up, like it was giving the middle finger to gravity itself. Hair that Tsukasa had described exactly.

Gen could’ve run back and given his report to Tsukasa right then, spelling doom for the villagers and this mysterious Senku. But Gen was always a tricky man, and that was one thing his petrification hadn’t taken away from him. He slid down the rock and landed gracefully, stepping carefully to remain out of the modern man’s sight, and he grabbed a bowl of ramen. The person running the cart looked at him strangely, but was immediately distracted by the rest of the hungry villagers as Gen took a bite.

The ramen was awful, nothing like the stuff he had known back in modern times, but it was still comforting. He gave the bowl to someone else, and stood within earshot of Senku. He grinned, letting his plan play out in his head.

“Oh wow, I didn’t expect to come across ramen in this stone world! But it would be better with some Coke,” he said loudly. Senku immediately whipped around at his voice and made eye contact with Gen. Gen gazed into his red eyes and smiled, knowing-

Red eyes. Gen felt his own eyes widened as he recognized the color that had disappeared so long ago. Senku, the man with the red eyes, his soulmate, grinned.

“I thought I’d seen your face somewhere before, Asagiri Gen,” he remarked. Then, quieter, “I guess it should’ve been in person, huh?” Gen, for once in his life, had completely dropped his facade. He wore his emotions clearly on his face as he gazed into those red eyes, eyes he had been searching for for so long. As he looked over Senku, he noted with delight that he could really SEE him. His clothes were brown, his hair was green, the sky was blue, everything had color. But he always moved back to those intense, red eyes.

“My soulmate…!” Gen whispered. “I thought…! But…! Everything was black and white!” Senku shrugged, trying to act casual, but Gen could see his hands trembling.

“Yeah. I guess me dying kinda fucked up the whole soulmate thi-” Senku was interrupted by Gen hugging him, not bothering to hide the tears that came to his eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you forever!” Gen wept. He half expected Senku to shove him away, to scold him for invading his personal bubble, but to his surprise Senku returned the hug.

“I’ve never been one for this whole soulmate thing,” Senku admitted. “But this just feels… right.” Gen lifted his head to look Senku right in the eyes.

“I know we’ve barely met,” he said quietly, resting his forehead on Senku’s, “But I’m already glad that my soulmate is you.” Senku’s face flushed as red as his eyes, but he did not shy away from the contact.

“Yeah. Let’s see where this goes, Mentalist,” he remarked. Gen smiled, and pressed his lips to Senku’s. The two soulmates kissed, surrounded by the scent of ramen, both finally able to see the color purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm a sucker for the soulmate AU with Dr. Stone. Especially ones affected by death, so many possibilities for angst! I hope you enjoyed this Soulmate AU amongst the many  
> many  
> MANY  
> other fics with soulmate AUs.


End file.
